User talk:Godisme
]] Re: Trading Cards Thanks! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey there, just to say about the Grammar Corner, i realise ive been rather lax in contributing but im currently in my exam season right now, im sure you understand what thats like, anyway just to let you know i shall be finished on monday and after that i'll spend a fairly large amount of time trying to catch-up with editing. Cheers. GinIchimaru Re:Response to Tinni's Random Thought I fully support that. Maggosh 17:47, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how much of it was a joke, but proposing to discredit Tinni's vote just because it's biased means your vote for Aizen two months ago should've been discredited too. And my vote for Ulquiorra last year. And eveyone who has voted for their favorite character whenever they saw the chance to do so. As long as a valid reason is given, I don't see why not vote for your favorite character. And please tell me how Isshin having a cool character song is a good reason to vote for him anyways, and talking about being biased, you yourself stated in your vote that you were voting for one of your favorite characters. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 19:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I did see that post on Tinni's page (about your vote for Aizen), which is why I was surprised to see this whatever thing. This is why I always add the "kidding/joking" note whenever I joke, to avoid misunderstandings of this nature, especially since Caps Lock looks particularly rude. For the record, I don't recall listening to Isshin's song, which is weird since I listened to most of the characters' songs. Anyway, I apologize for the misunderstanding (or whatever). [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 20:18, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Bah! You just proved once and for all, why Gin has the superior article! You could only come up with seven reasons and the last three weren't even about the article! I had ten and all of them were relevant! In short, Gin's article kicks Isshin's articles ass! Vote for Gin and his awesome article! You know you want to! ^.^ [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Can i just say, being a completely unbias spectator in the debate, that i think Tinni's arguement for Gin is as eloquent as it is profound- by all accounts this case is surely won in favour of the right honourable Gin Ichimaru! GinIchimaru Nice try! But Isshin's birthday is in December! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:59, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fight Summary Yeah i thought the same, it makes the whole page better if both projects work together, but at the same time i just asked Salubri because i remember seeing something a while back about people not wanting too much outside involvement in the fight summaries- at least i think i did. Anyways i just wanted to make sure i wasnt stepping on any toes so to speak, but i dont see why there would be a problem. GinIchimaru Re:Langauge I wasn't being offensive, just honest. I just find it pretty frustrating. A lot. I'm not understanding this at all Kaihedgie 18:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC) She pretty much said it herself. But you really shouldn't need to be threatening a ban over a single offense that's not even affecting the wiki in anyway. I'll apologize, and I'm sorry again it's pretty darn irritating. I'm not a mod or anything like that, but really, it's extremely off-putting for one article to be treated differently from every other article just because of what one person thinks. Shouldn't efficiency come before....you-know-what? Kaihedgie 18:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I just apologized Just chill already. No need to get immediately riled up. I'm not here to troll on here or anythin', I was just pretty peeved about it. I knew about the voting, but the problem was that not a single person didn't take any action at all despite over a whole year having gathered over a dozen high quality screencaps. Kaihedgie 18:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Yumichika Actually, I kinda beat u to it, srry about that. Rollbacking. XD [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yammy Like I said to him, I think it's proper to address Yammy as Arrancar #10 instead of the 10th Espada, since nobody on Aizen's side has addressed him as the 10th Espada, so nobody's in trouble; it was just a warning. Some of the other administrators may not approve, but I can't really speak for them. If they do, they'd likely come across the issue anyway. Also, Minato88 hasn't been around for a few months, so he may not be up to speed on some of the rules that we may have changed within the time he was offline and now. 02:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yea that makes sense. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead. It's a sensible change. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 08:39, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Zaraki alright if you have any problems against me tell me at this site sh1ft2.chatango.com (register and set anon name to ur profile name) Re: JULEZ Too late. I already did. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:12, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for not doing it sooner, but I was trying to bring up something on the Administrator Talk page before he/she began his/her "edits". Anyway, thanks for attempting to stop the user in question and trying to warn him/her beforehand. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) References in Both Manga and Anime Okay, Godisme, but what if the events happened in both manga and anime? Gran Danku (Talk) 06:55, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Got My Vote :) I'm totally down with Isshin :D Loly Image I'm pretty sure it isn't a fan colouring as I took the screenshot from episode 268 myself during the Arrancar Encyclopedia omake at the end. Prophet of Sanghelios 02:22, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Prophet Pics OK, I normally wait for either Anilinkz or Zyfij's channel on Youtube to see the new episode, I didn't know there was a better site. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 03:20, April 28, 2010 (UTC) It seems a little short, but it's pretty good. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 03:23, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yorouichi Yoruichi does say she hasnt mastered it but I'm saying to learn it you have to have mastered the two styles that shunko is derived from, i.e. kido and hand to hand combat. Plus we've seen Yoruichi perform high level kido without incantation. What about Kisuke Urahara's shikai? You speculate its about blood when there has been no explnation other than Benihime is the Crimson Princess and the attack is called Blood Mist Shield. THAT IS SPECULATION, I could go through ea, character articles and find at least 1 speculation you claim is fact. You do realise You do realise that admins read talk pages and you are aware that given your activities your oppose vote is likely to be removed quicker then you could yell "Aizen-sama!" as a vindictive action without any true merit. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Grammer? You are opposing Gin on grammer? *shakes head* Whatever! I can only hope that other who think Gin's article is better speak up in the 24 hours that remain. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:23, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry Aizen-sama. But Tinni has it...... it is Gin after all. GinIchimaru 03:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hope fully shouldn't have my vote removed! it's all getting pretty tense! i guess that's what happens when the two most popular characters on the Wiki go head to head!! Anyways i was perusing the war of words you've been having with Tinni and i noticed you've changed your signature and it looks awesome!! how do you abbreviate like that?Nick D Wolfwood 15:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Talk) Support Hey, I'd like to thank you for your support. We've got two more days! maggosh 16:13, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Will do. maggosh 16:18, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The deed is done, sir. maggosh 16:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) There will be no talking If you cannot figure out that you have done something wrong by now, then there is no point in talking. I will merely highlight this portion of what you wrote on my talk page ' I notified him why and ''told him a few things that constitute a good vote. Think about it carefully before you continue to rage. Besides which, there is no point in raging at me. The admins will decide what if anything is to be done. I will live with their decision whatever it might be. If it makes Isshin's article the feature, so be it. But I am not going to sit back and watch the process being subverted. [[User:Tinni|'''Tinni]] (Talk) 17:42, April 29, 2010 (UTC) You'll find that if you start insulting people, you'll get banned long before anyone starts crying. So I advice you not to do that with anyone on this site. I am also not entirely sure what are referring to with "my constant jokes and good nature for treachery" - that would imply I expected some sort of loyalty from you. I would also like to point out what Lia said to you earlier about "joking". I did not take you response to my thoughts in any light but a good joke. However, my sense of humour does not extend to vote rigging or even the appearance of vote rigging. However, it is not my call from now on. It is the admins. I will let them decide one way or another. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:58, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Considering I have been watching the Featured Article all the past week. I also have been watching whatever this is unfold and not in a good way. What I have witnessed so far is unnecessary rivalry whether joking or no the votes are supposed to be about article quality. I fully understand people have their favorite characters and are more inclined to vote for them and I turn a blind eye to that point mostly if the concept of the voting policy is followed. Fixing votes either by encouraging or influencing others is not acceptable. If a users vote is unacceptable they should have read the voting policy to determine what is acceptable. If they aren't concerned enough to find out why their vote was discounted and correct the situation then thats their problem. But such things are between the user and the admin, not other users goading them into shifting the vote for their favored pick or otherwise. The oppose votes are for acceptable opposition to issues detailed in the voting policy. My issue is what appears as an organized effort to subvert votes in one direction. The matter will be discussed amongst the admin as to what votes determined by situations involving what i detailed above, will be kept and what wont. Hopefully in the future such actions wont be necessary. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:18, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Please accept this gratitude from me for being on the Grammer Corner, I promise I won't let you down!!! Shizukafaith 02:28, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Godisme! have a good un. GinIchimaru 19:18, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ulquiorra's Page Actually, Ulquiorra's page is in the Article Improvemente project because of the lack of pics in the Arrancar and Hueco mundo arc plot sections, and I offered myself to improve it. I'm trying to keep one pic per paragraph so as to prevent cluttering but having a decent amount of pics. If the admins consider a picture not relevant enough, or that it's getting cluttered, they can take out as many as they consider necessary, I'm just trying to make the article more complete. I actually have triple the shots that I've put up, I spend hours deciding which one is the most relevant to each paragraph to put it up. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 01:53, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Ok well basically. With regards to the featured article, I decided to let the votes stand as they are though some where questionable. All I wanted to say in the future regardless of just playing around or not what it looked like is that you where trying to influence people to vote one way. Now even if you didn't necessarily go on the page of others, you did specifically post points to encourage a war. Its common knowledge that some people have favorite characters. Its also common knowledge they will pick them. What I do know is that there was no organized effort from anyone to push a vote one way or another except on your part. Tinni never asked anyone to vote any way from what I could see and baseless attacks on her credability was uncalled for. The featured article vote has been heavily policed with rules for the sake of fairness. So people aren't supposed to just vote because they like the character and we make sure that only those who actively contribute to the wiki are counted. So please in the future lets keep it civil and just vote within the policy rules and leave it at that. There needs to be no competition or anything otherwise we are gonna have to discount various votes for disrupting the voting process. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:06, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Signature What do you think of my new sig? -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 06:57, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Deletion I am well within my rights to delete something that was written from my account. I did not delete any other users messages, just my own. I am sorry for any inconvience this may have caused you. UraharaHitsugaya 03:50, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Kisuke's Eye Color Hi Godisme I wanted to get you opinion. What color do you think Kisuke's eyes are? They are listed as dark blue but in every anime episode the are black or dark grey, even with his had off. So I was wondering if you know of any place its officially listed to be dark blue otherwise I would like to change it. I ask your opinion b/c of the no. of edits you've done. UraharaHitsugaya 15:45, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kira for featured article While it is true that one of the objections to Isshin was that he had only appeared on the last panel, but the chief reason he was taken off from voting was because his article was a mess. Which is the same reason Urahara's article wasn't in the running initially. But Kira's article is in pretty good shape and he did appear for more then one panel. The last two pages were basically just Kira and Rangiku. But I am happy to wait until chapter 405 drops. It should be out on the 27th by my time, that'll still leave plenty of time for people to vote/change their votes. Most people do not vote on the feature article until the last three or four days anyway. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ban Ok now whats going on. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 19:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh alright well let me know if anything else is up. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 19:50, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Wrongful Edits What do I do wrong?! I try my best to lengthen plots (because they should), I also tried to edit the bounts. Just so you know, there is a bount arc called "bount assult" and I tried doing that on the bounts, I started off with one, but someone erased it. Its my first time I have ever been into editing, so stop treating me so rudley, as if I did it millions of times! Grammar Ichigo Kurosaki's page is finally done its overhaul please make it a priority for grammar correction thank you. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 04:20, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo Grammar work Right, ive got abit of free time tommorrow to get the Ichigo page started. I doubt i'll get through all of it so i suggest we split the workload, i'll do from the intro up to the Arrancar arc if you do Hueco Mundo onwards yeah? Ive had a quick look through it and theres only a few spelling errors, the most work will come in remodelling sentences to help the flow and to insert the correct punctuation etc. Your faithful ally - GinIchimaru 18:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) My god the Ichigo article is so long! Reading through it all and correcting the punctuation/sentencing is a large task. Ive got the intro up to about half way through the Agent of the shinigmami arc done today.... hopefully meet my target of the arrancar saga tommorrow. Can i suggest we take the Ichigo article notice down from the Grammar Corner page, its just that since its such a large and important article i'd prefer if only us two worked on it to bring it up to standard right now as i think we both trust each others ability to properly edit... not that anyone on the Grammar Corner is inferior... its just that i dont know their edit standard as well as i do yours. Thanks GinIchimaru 21:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Talk Page Why is it against the rules?--Moe1216 22:16, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Fansubs Yo, can you link me to that fansub you brought up on the blog? I'm sure as hell not going to pay for watching Bleach after having watched it on Dattebayo for so long. I could rant endlessly on how much I hate Crunchyroll right now, but that'll be going too far (lol). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:34, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Manga/Anime differences Yeah, I'm not sure. I think, for the most part, the administrators want to stick to that for just the Censorships, but the differences should probably be discussed overall. And yeah, I can see why, since, in another case, Ichigo's new Hollow form's Cero was violet and not red in the manga, but red in the anime. Since I have to visit the Administrator Talk Page anyway, I'll see if I can bring it up with '''Yyp' and Salubri. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:29, June 9, 2010 (UTC) No need No need, now I suppose. I've pretty much given up editing here. Don't get me wrong, it's my fault for not keeping up with current rules, but still; when you close a conversation that I'm gathering evidence for and then expect me to deliberate with an Admin to get it re-opened and then possibly shut down again, supposing my evidence isn't enough, is just pointless. Aside from that, general users are forbidden from helping reform pages (something I attempted to do with Hollow Ichigo and got shot down). It seems pretty hard for new users who are wanting to help out here to actually do it, considering that instead of correcting them in a nice manner, you've got some, whom I won't name, who expect it done there way everytime and will jump down said user's throat without hesitation; which by the way, doesn't want to make anyone new stay, no matter their experience. Now, that being said, I've read the rules here today and honestly I don't see anything anywhere saying that a regular user can't help reform pages (as long as they're really helping) and I don't see anything about re-opening closed conversations without admin consent, but I may just be looking at the wrong pages. So with all that being said, I will take my leave for now and leave the editing on this wiki to you guys, since you seem pretty well off on your own. Thank you, have a good night. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 05:32, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Aizen's Form Just thought you are the best candidate to ask for this opinion because you are one of Aizen's biggest fan. Can you compares their form? 1. Aizen's final form after fusing or subduing hogyoku 2. Ichigo full transformation as Hollow when fighting Ulquiorra and the reiatsu Aizen tries to feels when Ichigo slash him just after fleeing from the Captain Commander surprising attack 3. Tousen Kaname Hollowification's final form - it is a big fly is it? 4. All the Vizard final form when donning the mask - they still maintain Human form except the mask 5. All the Espada - final realeases form Analyse 2, 3, 4 and 5 they are all still souls, Ichigo is still a human right. When Aizen explain about the boundary between Shinigami and Hollow, he did accused Urahara putting the hogyoku in Rukia's soul into making her human right (End of Sypnosis Chapters) I think (speculative aside) don't you think Aizen wanted to become Human, Hollow and still maintains his Shinigami form. What do you think?Soulreaper1234 07:13, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Signing names I don't know then. Some people tell me to sign my name that way they know who's editing. Besides, If it is againt's the rules then why do the put the signature Icon while you are editing an article.?Morgan silve 17:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Morgan silve If anything please leave it! The article itself is good though, right? I mean really it has to be and about the refrences, that is exactly what I put.Morgan silve 17:28, June 12, 2010 (UTC)morgan silve Unnamed Grandmother I was just thinking that shouldnt Toshiro's grandmother have a artical, i mean even though she was unnamend dont you think she would be an inprotant character sense she's related to Hitsugayu? Im just sayin? Userboxes The Aizen userbox is usable by anyone now whatever they feel about him, follow the usage instructions and place what you wanna say on your userpage, dont change the code. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Mind your own business Seriously, mind your own business. I don't have to be nice to anyone. You don't like it, that's your problem. Next time you feel I am being rude, keep it to yourself. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I am not rude. I am merely direct and harsh, which I am with the admins as well. You should go back over talk pages and forums before you accuse me of behaving differently with different people. When I feel that admins are doing something I do not agree with, I let them know as plainly and directly as I let regular users know what I think. You merely interpret my directness and harshness as rude. Your interpretation is simply your interpretation and does not concern me. I am simply telling you not to be an obnoxious busybody. However, if you choose to continue to do so, that is your business. I would merely tell you to watch yourself as persistent picking on me would not look good on you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) To interject this is like the second or third time you have put my name in comments. Apparently we have an issue that I wasn't aware of. I have apologized to you previously about jumping on you in the blog situation and have extended out effort to be cool after that but apparently youve determined that wont happen. Also for your information i never get personal or call anyone names so rude is not even a description that correctly defines me. I use authoritative language at the most and in defense of the sites policies, against vandalism and in some cases gross ignorance of the content. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Have you been to any other wikis? Most of them are a veritable mess. This wiki is what it is, because we have a low tolerance for crap. Plus useful new editors do not get a scolding and when they do, they take it on the chin and learn from it. It's only people with inflated egos who think that because their contributions are lauded at other wikis, we must automatically confirm upon them the title of "good editor" or people with delicate egos that are bruised unless you totally coddle them. We also have editors who do not correct their behaviour no matter how many times things are explained to them. No we don't believe in the three strike rule because we have very well spelt out policies and procedures and often good edits can be made just by replicating old edits. If someone really wants to contribute to the wiki, they can do so easily. Indeed, we have recently had some new editors join us, who have quietly plugged away at making actual contributions to the wiki in an useful manner. Those are the people who should be looked after and encouraged to remain part of our wiki community. I am no apologies for pruning weeds. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:01, June 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Userboxes]] The actual userboxes are made to be used by all outside of ones for specific positions in the wiki. The ones she made are specifically created on her page.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:01, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ive seen the conversations but Im not getting involved in this stuff. Im trying to stay out of most blogs and forums that aren't asking questions that can be readily answered. There is far to much stuff to get done on this site for me to engage in arguments. Im trying to be less critical and let those with more patience deal with new people who don't seem to get it. Im just more concerned about the site. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) That's just the thing. The information is not presented in an orderly fashion. The contents of entire seasons are dumped into a few paragraphs in a totally jumbled mess. They are littered with grammatical and stylistic errors which is most likely because the writers were getting confused by the vast amount of information they were dealing with. I mean, it's fine to be detailed, but these articles cover every turn of the head and swing of the sword of each character, which is utterly ludicrous. Instead, there should be a short synopsis of such events (like a fight, for example). Just something like "During the course of these events, character x encountered character y. After a brief conversation, they battled. Although at first character y seemed to have the upper hand, character x revealed a new ability and was victorious." Such scenarios should not take entire paragraphs to describe, especially not for a show as long as Bleach. Save the super detailed battle transcript for the episode article, because right now the character articles are, to be blunt, an absolute mess, at least in regards to covering their roles in the story arcs. I know that character pages are very popular, but nobody is coming to a character page to see every single little thing that that character has ever done. Imrlybord7 20:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Corner Hi, I was wondering if I could join the Grammar Corner? ShadowFox15 23:20, June 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Referencing Question Well with the issue of anime only content If something takes place over only a episode or two then you should only need to reference for the episode once. All the information will come out in that one reference though in the powers and abilities section each power description should be referenced.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for answering my question I figure the manga would be right I just wanted to make sure that it was correct. Naruto 45 20:32, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Links What, do you mean I shouldn't link every word that is in fact a power, an ability, a technique, a weapon (such as Zanpakutō, Doll, Bakkōtō, etc.) or another power? Do you mean that those words should be highlighted rather than be linked?--Gran Danku 11:24, June 23, 2010 (UTC)